WOLFHOUND (Earth-04)
The "WOLFHOUND" Dominion; also known as Dark WOLFHOUND or Inverted WOLFHOUND '''or Mirrorized '''WOLFHOUND, is a formation of Dark WOLFHOUND's Wolf's Den, and Earth-04 under Empress Jamie Smith's rule. Unknowingly to WOLFHOUND Empire, the WOLFHOUND Dominion has been in the same Hub with them since 1800. Military WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces has the biggest military force in the world, and is only rivaled by WOLFHOUND, and outnumbered by Darkness's Imperial Military, and EDEN. Thanks to a multiverse device, they are stationed in the hub of the Multiverse named as the Wolf's Den by WOLFHOUNDers, and has existed since 1859. During 1863; WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces became part of its first ever war known as WOLFHOUND's Power War to fight for the control of WOLFHOUND from its founders Andrew Lord, and Alex Hound. WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces has four main components WOLFHOUND's Air Force, WOLFHOUND's Ground Forces, WOLFHOUND's Sea Force, and WOLFHOUND's Marines, and primarily stationed in Andrewaaron; the capital city of WOLFHOUND Nation/Empire. Ranks Officers Ranks *Fleet Marshall. (Leader of WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces) *Director General. (Director Admiral in the naval division and Executive Air Chief Marshall in the Air division) *Vice General. (Deputy Admiral in the naval division and Vice Air Chief Marshall in the AIr Division) *General. (Admiral in the naval division and Air Chief Marshall in the Air Division) *Lieutenant General. (Vice Admiral in the naval division and Air Marshall in the air division) *Major General. (Rear Admiral in the naval division and Air Vice-Marshall in the air division) *Brigadier. (Commodore in the naval division and Air Commodore in the air division) *Colonel. (Captain in the naval division and Group Captain in the air division) *Major Colonel. (Lieutenant Captain in the naval division and Wing Commander Second Grade in the air division) *Lieutenant Colonel. (Commander in the naval division and Wing Commander First Grade in the air division) *Major First Class. (Lieutenant Commander First Class in the naval Division and Squadron Leader Second Grade in the Air Division) *Major. (Lieutenant Commander in the naval division and Squadron Leader First Grade in the Air Division) *Corporal Captain. (Lieutenant Second Grade in the naval division and Vice Flight Lieutenant in the Air Division). Achievable Rank if 100% on test. *Captain. (Lieutenant in the naval division and Flight Lieutenant in the Air Division) *Sergeant Lieutenant. (No Equivalent rank) *Lieutenant. (No equivalent rank) *Senior Constable. (Sub Lieutenant in the naval division and Flight Officer in the Air Division) *Constable. (Pilot Officer in the Air Division) *Doctor. (No equivalent). Only given to Scientists and Medics *Sergeant Under Officer. (No equivalent rank, formerly Midshipman) Warrant Officer Ranks *Chief Warrant Officer (Master Chief Petty Officer in the naval division and Chief Sergeant in the Air Division) *Warrant Officer (Equivalent of the same name in the other two divisions) Enlisted Ranks *Senior Master Chief Sergeant. (Senior Chief Petty Officer in the naval division and Senior Sergeant in the Air division) *Master Chief Sergeant. (Deputy Chief Petty Officer in the naval division and First Sergeant in the air Division) *Senior Master Sergeant. (Vice Chief Petty Officer in the naval division and Flight Sergeant Third Grade in the air division) *Master Sergeant. (Flight Sergeant Second Grade in the Air Division) *Senior Sergeant. (No equivalent rank) *Staff Sergeant. (Chief Petty Officer in the naval division and Flight Sergeant First Grade in the Air Division) *Sergeant. (Petty Officer in the naval Division and Sergeant in Air Division) *Corporal Sergeant. (Crew Quarter Officer in the naval division and Flight Corporal in the Air Division) *Corporal. (Seaman First Class in the naval division and Corporal in the Air Division) *Senior Apprentice. (Seaman in the naval division and Senior Apprentice in the Air Division) *Junior Apprentice. (Junior Apprentice in the Air Division) *Apprentice First Class. (Apprentice First Class in the Air Division) *Apprentice. (Seaman Apprentice in the naval division and Apprentice in the Air Division) *Recruit. (Sailor in the naval division and Trainee in the air division) Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Participants of the Super War